1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems for wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an axle support bracket which facilitates adjustment of the pinion angle of a drive axle.
2. State of the Prior Art
Vehicle suspension structures are well known in the art. In particular, vehicle suspension structures having arms suspended from a vehicle frame and a wheel bearing axle suspended from the trailing arm are known. Examples of this type of vehicle suspension structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,215 to Bird; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,486 to Pierce et al.
In vehicle suspension structures adapted to support a drive axle of the vehicle, it is important to maintain the proper pinion angle. Different vehicles having different engine locations require different pinion angles. In many suspensions, the drive axle is simply welded to the axle bracket on the trailing arms, and the appropriate pinion angle must be determined prior to welding the axle. This requires a significant investment in labor and materials to properly position a heavy axle prior to welding.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,949 to Wallace et al., there is disclosed a lightweight trailing arm suspension wherein the axle is mounted to the trailing arm in a structure similar to the Bird patent. However, one of the pins extending through the axle bracket has an eccentric configuration to permit the use of shims to adjust the pinion angle of the axle. Thus, a drive axle utilizing the Wallace et al. suspension can have its pinion angle adjusted even after the axle is permanently secured to the vehicle.
There remains a need, however, for an axle supporting bracket which is easily adaptable to a multitude of different axle configurations and which is simple to adjust for a particular pinion angle requirement.